


Я закрываю глаза на мгновение (оно уходит)

by passionario



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: AU, Civil War (Marvel), M/M, what if
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку с кэпостарковского феста: 07-22. АУ от Гражданской войны супергероев. Последняя битва. Стива не остановили люди, в результате Тони был им убит. Спустя год Тони возвращается, он простил Стива, но проблема в том, что Стив не может простить себя. Хэппи энд на усмотрение автора.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я закрываю глаза на мгновение (оно уходит)

Стив видит кровь на своих руках; ему совсем не обязательно для этого закрывать глаза. Он чувствует, какая она горячая, его преследует резкий металлических запах. Запах брони Тони, его крови и недоуменное выражение в глазах, перед тем, как они остекленели.  
Ярко-синие стеклышки вместо глаз.  
Даже когда Стив закрывает глаза, они смотрят на него. Стив чувствует, как обвиняющий взгляд прожигает ему затылок.  
— Ты был моим богом когда-то, — говорит ему Тони посиневшими губами однажды во сне. Стив просыпается рывком, и долго не может отойти от наваждения.

Никто не замечает, что что-то не так; Стив очень хорошо умеет себя контролировать. Его оправдали — ведь он Капитан Америка. У Америки всегда должен быть Капитан, а еще Тони оставил завещание. Чертов Тони Старк просчитал все варианты развития событий, и снял с него обвинения. Каждый раз, когда Стив думает об этом, он чувствует зуд в костяшках рук. Когда он бьет кулаком о стену, то представляет, что это Тони.  
Будь Стив менее дисциплинированным, он бы начал ненавидеть себя. Стив просто устал. Он не может отмыть кровь с рук вот уже несколько месяцев; это даже не смешно.  
Стив смеется в гулкой пустоте квартиры; он практически выгнал Шэрон, потому что не мог допустить, чтобы кто-то узнал. Шэрон была рада, что Тони погиб. Стив был слишком хорошо воспитан, чтобы нахамить ей, поэтому просто сказал, что им лучше расстаться окончательно.

Они поставили в честь Тони мемориал. Уродливая штука, в центре которой вмонтирована круглая стекляшка, за которой прячутся голубые светодиоды. Стив бы с удовольствием подорвал этот мемориал, но что-то его останавливает.  
Он приходит туда иногда; подножие уродливой громадины постоянно в цветах и свечах. Теперь, когда Тони Старк погиб, осталась лишь слепая любовь. Люди с восторгом листают старые выпуски газет, где можно найти истории о его похождениях. Стив виделся с Пеппер однажды; она выглядела разбитой, но с убийственной серьезностью пошутила, что пустит пулю в лоб следующей дуре, которая принесет своего младенца и предъявит права на наследство.  
Тони Старк оставил свои деньги Америке, Мстителям и всем тем, кто был ему дорог.  
Стив приходит сюда, садится в тени деревьев иногда рисует. На его рисунках Тони такой, каким он его увидел впервые, давным-давно. Ему кажется, что он пачкает бумагу красным, но это просто тени листьев. 

— Добрый вечер, — говорит однажды кто-то рядом.  
Стив поднимает голову и видит невысокого человека, тяжело опирающегося на деревянную палку. Дональд Блейк, земное тело могучего Тора.  
— Он хочет поговорить с вами, — поясняет Блейк и бьет своей «тростью» о землю. За Тором не видно солнца, но Тор сам — как солнце. Его волосы сияют, а алый плащ развевается под внезапными порывами ветра.  
— Он поступил отвратительно, — Тор говорит, тщательно подбирая слова. — Но он погиб, и я отпустил ему его ошибки.  
Тор садится рядом на скамейку; Стив думает, что со стороны они, наверное, выглядят смешно или даже глупо. Давно отживший свое офицер времен Второй Мировой, и скандинавский бог.  
— Его души нет в Вальхалле, хотя он был славным воином, — задумчиво роняет Тор. — Добрый друг, ты не должен корить себя, — добавляет Тор, и мягкость в его голосе слышать так же странно, как видеть сидящим на обшарпанной скамейке. 

Стив почти привыкает жить со смертью Тони, с его кровью на своих руках, когда тот возвращается, разбивая его нестабильный мир вдребезги. Потом ему рассказывали, что он невозмутимо вошел в особняк Мстителей с коробкой пончиков. Он был в своей броне, а Джарвису пришлось вызывать скорую; у старика случился сердечный приступ от такого.  
Тони приходит к нему сам. Стив замечает его раньше, чем тот успевает появиться у него на пороге. Ярко-красный спорткар тяжело не заметить в не самом благополучном районе Бруклина.  
Он открывает ему дверь раньше, чем Тони успевает нажать на кнопку звонка.  
Тони проходит в квартиру, оттесняя его плечом; даже через ткань, прикосновение бьет по нервам. Стиву кажется, что Тони в его руках, и Тони умирает. Он чувствует резкий металлический запах, к которому успел привыкнуть, но сейчас он смешивается с одеколоном Тони.  
Стиву кажется, что что-то неправильно. Он чувствует кислый привкус во рту, и его сердце колотится слишком часто. Стив никогда не думал, что у него может быть паническая атака, но, кажется, это она и есть.  
— Прости меня, — говорит ему Тони. У него больные глаза. 

Время близится к вечеру; Стив готовит ужин, пока Тони сидит на диване и лениво ковыряется отверткой в его старом радиоприемнике. Он давно не работает, но когда тишину нарушают шуршащие звуки музыки середины прошлого века, Стив вздрагивает. Нет ничего особенного в том, что Тони смог его починить.  
Они молчат, и в этот есть что-то правильное. Они молча едят, а потом Стив моет посуду, сосредотачиваясь на звуке льющейся воды.  
Когда его плеча касаются тонкие пальцы (Стив помнит это прикосновение; тонкие ловкие пальцы Тони с шершавыми подушечками от постоянной возни с инструментами), Стив замирает. Он выпрямляется, и Тони убирает руку.  
— Ты не виноват, Стив. Я не винил тебя тогда, и не буду винить тебя сейчас, чтобы ты мог сидеть тут и страдать.  
— Я не страдаю, — ровно отвечает Стив.  
— Да брось. Ты бы запил, если бы алкоголь имел на тебя ощутимое воздействие, — бросает Тони.  
Стива злит его легкомысленность, его беспечность, его напускная веселость. Ему хочется встряхнуть Тони, сделать так, чтобы он замолчал, но потом он видит, как обмякает тело в его руках, как слабо шевелятся губы, прося пощады. Стив закрывает глаза.  
— Я здесь. Я жив. Мы... были не в себе тогда, Стив. 

Он заставляет его повернуться к себе и вдруг порывисто обнимает. Стив чувствует, как его начинает колотить; он хочет поднять руки, чтобы обнять Тони в ответ, но с них капает кровь. Он не может заставить себя пошевелиться.  
Стив чувствует холодный металл репульссора в груди Тони сквозь тонкий хлопок рубашки.  
— Мы начнем все с начала, — говорит ему Тони.  
— Ты не виноват, — говорит он.  
— Скажи мне «спасибо», — добавляет Тони, подумав.  
Стив хрипло смеется и обнимает его. Металл, которым пахнет Тони, может защитить его.


End file.
